This invention relates generally to angular golf tees. An angular golf tee allows the face of a club to strike the golf ball obliquely without contacting the tee. This advantage has been known for a long time. As early as 1925, Getchell, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,554,721, disclosed an angular golf tee; and Bondu, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,289 which issued in 1975, improved upon it by making the lower part of the tee easier to insert into the ground.
Disco et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,330, which issued in 1995, disclose an angular golf tee with an additional improvement, specifically, a ventilation passageway through a side wall thereof. This passageway reduces the effects of depressurization between the tee and an accelerating golf ball so that the tee has a greater tendency to remain stationary after the golf ball has been struck. With such a ventilation passageway, a greater percentage of the momentum of the golf club can be transferred to the ball.
Nevertheless, the angular golf tee has yet to become popular with most golfers. This situation is due largely to the fact that each of the prior art angular golf tees has to be inserted into the ground at a precise angle. Otherwise, the tee cannot support a golf ball properly.